Talk:Underworld Tower to Heaven/@comment-14301557-20170802220841/@comment-195.110.71.110-20170803154354
re: A FANDOM user Passion being the best doesn't mean anything if you have cards in other elements that fit the mode much better. My passion decks, for example, are much better suited for overkills, have relatively weak buffers, very few and weak unleashers and not enough turn skippers. Instead, I use mixed dark-cool decks built around multiple copies of True Wolf Fenrir an Bright Ammy - cards that are so strong in this mode that they'd be a sin to ignore. Your aim with turn skip decks is to not get hit at all, or maybe just in the first round if you have sucky luck with procs, so survival is less important than having the proper skills. re: Ahunterk Your deck is very inconsistent and relies on your unleashers picking the right targets; if the rng gods don't favor you, you can easily lose your combos. Having 2 turn skippers and 1 unleasher is better than 1 turn skipper and 2 unleashers for multiple reasons: - You have a higher proc rate for turn skips and thus more consistent stuns and all but guaranteed combos. If you're running 3 unleashers (30% proc rate), 1 buffer and 1 turn skip (20% proc rate), an unleasher has only 15% chance of giving you a turn skip (half of the procs will go to a buff instead). If you replace one of your unleashers with a turn skipper, you'll get a 20% rate instead and your remaining 2 unleashers will upgrade to 20% turn skip as well (with 2 skippers, on average 66% of their procs will hit a skipper instead of the buffer). - You can get more consistent damage during K.O. time (for the same reasoning as above - you're less likely to proc your buffer). - You can get more procs. Having an unleasher proc your buffer once your damage is already maxed is a total waste. In addition, every unleasher generated proc will reduce that card's natural proc count by 1. I.e. if you proc your turn skipper through 2 unleashes in the first round, it will never proc on its own again. With 2 turn skippers, you have 4 guaranteed procs (i.e. less chance to get screwed by random unleasher target selection) and you're much more likely to be able to farm their natural procs without having to use your unleashers. For example, if one of your turn skippers proc's the first round, you can wait 4 rounds for procs from either of your turn skippers, only using your unleashers if the skippers fail to proc again by the round when the stun would expire. This can easily lead to the 4 natural procs occuring first, accumulating a total 16 turns' worth of stuns, while you'd still have your 6 unleasher procs in stock. I'm not sure if you have any additional 2 proc / 4 skip cards, but even Luna Llena (2 proc / 3 skip) or Sentinel Adele (3 proc on 30% / 3 skip, but it triggers when you attack with her) could help. I'd definitely experiment with adding them. though to be fair extreme would still be an issue - my only team without a True Wolf Fenrir still has a decent chance to lose there.